Cita
by Kenya Uchiha O.o
Summary: El zorro se limpió el sudor de su frente con un pañuelo, la situación en la que se encontraba era muy desesperante, él no necesitaba ayuda y mucho menos en una cita. NiJu BrOTP Up! Continuación de "Moda"


**Cita**

* * *

Advertencias: NiJu a lo BrOTP, algo de Ooc, incluye Oc, continuación de "Moda".

* * *

El zorro se limpió el sudor de su frente con un pañuelo, la situación en la que se encontraba era muy desesperante, él no necesitaba ayuda y mucho menos en una cita ¡Él es un galán! Pero no, Judy no quiso escucharlo y mucho menos en comprenderlo así que después de varios días acepto la ayuda de su querida amiga y colega ; así que ahí estaba en un restaurante delicado y simple, bañado y perfumado con ropa de primera, elegida por la come zanahorias, esperando a la volpina que lo acompañaría esa tarde.

─ _¡Hey Nick! ¿Me copias!_

El zorro casi cae de su silla por los gritos del audífono que tenía.

─Claro que sí, no molestes patas saltarinas

─¿Disculpa? ─ se quejó una voz a sus espaldas, era Clare, una hermosa y radiante zorra de pelaje como la nieve.

─ Lo siento Clare, no fue mi intención solo estoy algo nervioso, por favor toma asiento

─ _¡No me llames patas saltarinas! ¡Es muy pero muy humillante!_

─ Nick, ¿Ocurre algo? Estas con los hombros levantados

El pobre animal rio fingidamente ─ Eso es porque…me gusta tenerlos así…me relajan ─ su acompañante lo miro enternecida.

─ _Si como no, ahora se amable con ella y no lo eches a perder_

─ ¡Yo nunca lo echo a perder!─ Clare se sobresaltó y él tomo una de sus patas ─ Perdóname, es que estoy…perdón, prometo no gritar

La de pelaje blanco negó varias veces─ Solo no llames la atención, toda Zootopia nos está mirando

Y así era, tanto los del lugar como los que paseaban por la ciudad quedaban sus ojos pegados en la pareja de zorros.

─ _Nick ¿Es esto una cita o un show?, lo estas arruinando_

El pelinaranja ignoro la voz del audiófono y se centró en la fémina de en frente ─ ¿Qué te gustaría pedir?

─ Quisiera un té helado con unas galletas de arroz ¿Y tú?

─ Prefiero un café

─ _Awww que románticos, son opuestos, ¿No es genial Benjamín?_

─ _Así es Judy-du, estoy cien por ciento que seguro que congeniaran muy bien_

El policía abrió grande sus ojos y respiro profundamente ─ Clare, debo ir al baño, no tardo

─ Si, no hay problema

Camino rápidamente hacia el sanitario y se encerró en una de las cabinas.

─ Zanahorias podrías guardarte los comentarios me estas cansando

─ _Uy que gruñón así nunca conseguirás que Clare te tome en serio_

─Estoy plenamente seguro que Clare va a estar conmigo

─ _Confió en ti Nick, no me decepciones, no la hagas esperar_

─No lo hare orejas pero eso no implica que Benjamín este ahí contigo, toda la comisaria lo va a saber

─ _Ups_

─Zanahorias no me digas lo que creo que estoy pensando

La voz de la coneja se oyó más chillona que antes _─ ¡Perdón! Una cosa llevo a la otra y termine con todos en el comedor, solo quería ayudar_

El pelinaranja golpeo su frente evitando enojarse─ Dime que el jefe Bogo no está ahí

─…

─ ¿Judy?

─ _¡Wilde! ¡No se le está permitido utilizar el equipo para sus banalidades!_

"Carajos" pensó el policía.

─ _Fue mi idea señor, solo será un momento luego lo regresare─_ intercedió Judy.

"Cuenta hasta diez mentalmente" murmuro el de pelaje naranja.

─ _¡Todos a trabajar! ¡Hopps regrese eso en cuanto termine y Wilde!_

─¿Si señor?

Con voz burlona pero autoritaria ordeno─ _Suerte en su cita_

─ Gracias señor

Luego salió del sanitario y tomo asiento en su mesa, Clare estaba algo aburrida así que él trato de animarla.

─Lamento mucho mi tardanza, ¿Qué me cuentas copo de nieve? Algo que incluya a este bombón─ dijo levantando las cejas con insinuación.

El rubor en ella no se hizo esperar ─ Bueno yo…

─ _Eso es Nick, se tú mismo y conquístala, ¡Quiero muchos pero muchos sobrinos! Hasta aquí te acompaño, suerte_

"Gracias Zanahorias" murmuro luego el pitido sonó indicando que el aparato de la estación de policía estaba apagado.

Definitivamente su amiga haría todo por él y él daría todo por ella.

* * *

 **N/A: Hola querido fandom de Zootopia! Tanto tiempo (? Sé que me tarde en publicar algo pero es que tenía muchas cosas por hacer, por si no lo recuerdan este es una continuación de mi otro fic "Moda" así que si quieren pueden pasarse. Espero que les haya gustado y no duden en comentar.**

 **Nos leemos!**


End file.
